Borean
A Borean is a being from the moveable land of Hyperborea. They are also known as 'old elves' by many species, including humans. They are beings created by the Borean God, a mysterious, colossal orb, which stands at the heart of Hyperborea itself. They are eternally connected to each other through God and their magic itself stems from God. Description Appearance The Boreans have skin that is very pale gold, looking especially golden when standing in the dark and especially pale when in the light of the moon. Their ears a long and pointed and their eyes are almond shaped, narrowing in the corner like the eyes of the Chinese. The colour of the eye is such a faint hue of brown that they appear yellow at a distance. Their hair is most commonly blonde, though some have white hair, but they come in all manner of styles; long, short, up, down. The most striking feature of them, however, is that they appear to be androgynous. They have no breasts but have feminine features. They are commonly six feet tallPan Post 104, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Biological Traits Ageless Boreans do not age. They can die, from injury, but they will not die of entropy. Teleport The Boreans can teleport themselves, and others, across great distances. They consider walking to be a novelty. God The Boreans are all connected through their God, a mysterious, gigantic orb. They sense each other all of the time and communicate through their connected minds. Breeding Boreans do not breed. If a loss is incurred then God will create a new Borean. Magic The Boreans' magic does not use aether, instead it derives from God directly. Hive Mind The Boreans are all connected, via their God, in a hive mind. They communicate telepathically to each other and rarely use verbal communication except to outsiders. They do not speak to each other with language through telepathy but sensations and ideas. The hive mind includes a collective knowledge database that allows information to be shared from Borean to Borean even if the individual never experienced an event personallyPan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Culture Views of Other Species Boreans look down upon other species with patronising eyes. They view humans as adorable and childlike. Names Their true names are their 'mind names' and not words at all, but a sense of being that is conversed telepathically between them. So they have 'pet names', which are very short and easy names other species can usually communicate. Locations Hyperborea Main article: Hyperborea Hyperborea exists wherever the Borean God is located and can be moved throughout the Milky Way Galaxy. It is created entirely of the orb's magic, with the orb itself dominating the very centre of the landscape. The land occupied by the magic is always frigid and covered in snow. The buildings and items are all created by God's magic and are created by the Borean's imaginations. Characters Space Camelot * Benem * Kryst * Tulla Notes Britt's Commentary "The Boreans were loosely inspired by the HyperboreansHyperborea article, Wikipedia. of mythology." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Species Category:Pan Species Category:Magical Species